The Love of the Land
by LoveToLoveYou4553
Summary: Allyson Dawson has grown up as a beautiful young lady living under the sea. As a child she had an interesting encounter and found herself falling for him instantly. Will fate give them a fighting chance when the boy she fell for is human? Or will she go through life unable to find him again? Rated T due to FUTURE affiliations among characters- Auslly of course
1. Chapter 1

ALLY"S P.O.V.

Another day and just another lecture I have to receive. It's always the same damn thing over and over again. Why can't my father understand? Humans seem so beautiful and unique. I have collected so many amazing treasures made by them ever since I was little, and never have I found anything which could justify all those horrible accusations my father has spoken of. For years he has forbid me from heading up to the surface as if I'm still some child who can't take care of herself. For once, can he not just look at the world through my eyes and understand where I am coming from? If he did, maybe he could understand me better as well.

My name is Allyson Dawson and I am a mermaid. I would be lying if I said I never felt gifted to grow up under the sea; however, spending life this way has gotten old. The constant swimming can only get me so far. My father King Despeuro rules this sea with a firm and noble heart. I truly love my father, but his inability to understand me is sometimes hard to endure. I have been told that his hatred for them is a result of the incident which caused my mother's death. Nobody has ever entrusted me with the full story. The only thing my dad said I need to know about it was the fact that it was a result of humans.

My best friends Tallaryish (Trish for short) and Cassidy both share the same interests as me. We have all taken up a fascination with those unique people all living on land. Trish is not of royal blood but she surely acts like she is. Regardless of that though, she still has an amazing personality and we love her. Her parents were killed when she was a child. Apparently they lost their lives in the same event that took my mother from me. As a result she has grown up here in the palace with me. Cassidy is of noble blood. Her father is my dad's right hand general and due to his constant absence for long periods of time, she has been staying here with us in the palace as well since we were all eight.


	2. Chapter 2

Right now, Trish, Cassidy, and I are all hanging out in my bedroom. The room is quaint. I have always been one to keep things simple. Cassidy and I are sitting on my bed. Trish, however, is swimming back and forth so much its making my head spin.

_Trish: What are we going to do for tomorrow?_

_Ally: Nothing, it really isn't that big of a deal_

Cassidy and Trish both look at me in absolute horror

_Trish: You are turning sixteen tomorrow and you don't think it's a big deal_

_Cassidy: I have to agree with Trish on this one, you are talking crazily right now_

_Ally: I know, it's just that nothing around here ever changes. This is just the end of another year which we are still stuck in the same routine_

_Trish: Ally, I don't think anything around here is ever going to change so you might want to think about accepting what it is you already have_

_Ally: How can I? After everything that I have seen, I know that there is a world out there so much happier than any of us can ever be here_

_Cassidy: Ally, what are you talking about?_

_Ally: Ok, I never told you two this before but… I HAVE WITNESSED HUMANS UP CLOSE!_

Again my two best friends look at me in a state of complete and total shock

_Trish and Cassidy: What!?_ (They ask simultaneously)

_Ally: It doesn't even matter; I mean I was only eight when it happened_

_Trish: Ok so tell us what happened_

_Ally: Well it all started when I wondered off a little too far and I got lost._

-FLASHBACK-

What is this place? The water seems to be getting shallower and shallower. It looks like there are a bunch of rocks rising out above the water. Everything is so dark and muffled. Something sounds really weird on the surface. Maybe if I go check it out…

I reach my head above the water only to find more water falling down all around me. Large waves keep moving by. All of a sudden light appeared above me, but as soon as it was there, it's gone. I can't see. What is happening? Nothing like this ever happens back home. Is this what the surface is like? I keep swimming. Now I am starting to see something in the distance that looks an awfully lot like land.

I can hear people yelling in the distance. I swim closer. There appears to be a young boy off in the distance. He is holding something large and flat. I don't know what it is. I look towards the lower half of his body. Does he have two fins? I look down at my own and look at his again. His fins look nothing like mine. Now I can see him moving rather quickly on land with that large object held above his head.

Boy: Don't worry, I'll be careful! (He yells off in the distance behind him)

I can't help but stare after him as his fins leave the dry ground for a moment only to find himself landing his stomach on the flat object right on top of the water. It looks like he is now swimming out towards me. Does he know that I am here? Did he catch me staring at him and is now coming to say hello? Apparently he is not because he stopped and is now turning the object around. I wonder what he is doing.

In the midst of turning, he got knocked off the object. Ouch! That looked like it hurt. I decide to go see if he is ok but when I get there, he still hasn't resurfaced. I look under the water only to see him unconscious. Looks like I better get him out of here until I can figure things out. I grab hold of his unconscious body and hold him above the water. I don't know why but something inside of me is telling me that this is what he needs. Just as I am turning to look around, a large wave hits us from behind and we go spiraling under the water. As I bring the two of us back to the surface I realize that this is not safe. I need to get him out of here.

Without putting much thought into it, I pulled the two of us onto the shore. Laying him gently and flatly onto the sand I can see him much clearer now. Another sudden light just emitted itself in the sky for a brief moment and I was able to get a much better look at the boy's features. He has the most beautiful face I have ever seen, with the sweet appearance of a charming child. His sandy blonde colored wet hair fell gently over his closed eyes. Opening up one of his eyes I was able to see a rather hazel color. Gosh, his eyes are so amazing.

What is this that I am feeling? My heart appears to be racing about a million times a minute. I look down at this boy who is roughly my age and hold only the highest admiration.

_Ally: Where do you come from? What can I do to stay forever by your side? Such beauty I see in one beautiful creature laying here in my arms. For now I must depart and find my way back to my family, but perhaps one day I will be able to see you again_

Bending down, I kissed him quickly on the cheek and his eyes flew open. Turning to the right, I could see him coughing up some water. I don't think he sees me as I make my way back to the water. Before I leave, I can't help but watch him a little longer. He is standing up now and looking around him. I think he just noticed the trail I made as I maneuvered my way back to the water. OH MY GOSH! I can see him staring directly at me now. What do I do?

_Boy: HEY! You there, in the water! Who are you? Did you save me?_

I don't know what to do but I can't seem to find myself wanting to leave. I slowly begin to nod by head as to tell him yes.

_Boy: You did? (A small smile slowly made its way onto his face) Well, can you tell me your name?_

In shock, I quickly found myself shaking my head no to him.

_Boy: (The smile disappearing from his face) Why not?_

I couldn't take it anymore; the urge to make my way over to him and tell him that I love him is just too powerful. If I am to keep myself whole, I need to leave. Quickly, I dived down in the water. I felt my tail whip out of the water in order to maneuver myself down. I know he probably saw it and part of me didn't care, but another part of me says I just made a huge mistake. As fast and hard as I could, I swam back the way I had come.

-END OF FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

_Cassidy: So you've met an actual human before?_

_Trish: Are you serious right now Cassidy? If you were listening, she did a lot more than meet the guy. Gosh! You can be so clueless sometimes_

_Cassidy: Well, SORRY! To me, just meeting a human is shocking enough_

_Trish: Well yeah, but for her to fall in LOVE with him caught my attention a whole heck of a lot more than meeting him!_

_Ally: Guys, CALM DOWN! Do you want the whole palace to hear you? Or better yet, my dad?_

_Trish and Cassidy: Sorry_

_Ally: Now that's better_

_Trish: Sooooo, just out of curiosity, did you ever see him again?_

Ok, now that hurt. My feelings for that boy I met haven't changed. I was hard enough to tell them the story but they continue to ask further questions. This sucks, for the past eight years, I have dreamt of meeting him again. I have wished to have the ability of looking into those amazing hazel eyes again, or running my fingers through that sandy blonde hair. The only problem is that, the rest of his face doesn't come so naturally to my memory anymore. Oh, if only I could see him again, at least once; then I could finally tell him that I …

_Trish: …LY! ALLY! Ally! A…!_

_Ally: What!?_

_Trish: I don't know, you tell me_

_Ally: Huh?_

_Trish: You just totally zoned out on us there for a bit_

_Ally: I did? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to_

_Trish: You never even answered my question_

_Ally: (Looking confused) What was the question again?_

_Trish: Have you seen him since that night?_

_Ally: Oh, no I haven't_

_Cassidy: Oh thank GOD! You could have seriously gotten you or us into a lot of trouble if you had_

_Ally: Well, to be honest it wasn't with a lack of trying_

_Cassidy: What do you mean?_

_Ally: Well, I've gone out looking for him plenty of times; I was just never able to find him again_

_Trish: OH, I'm so sorry Ally_

_Ally: its ok, I still haven't given up hope_

_Cassidy: Really! You're still looking for him after all these years? What is it you hope to find? Who is to say he hasn't long since forgotten about you by now?_

_Ally: I have hope! I need to believe that he is out there looking for me. It is the only way I am able to get through these days_

_Cassidy: Even in the off chance that you may never see him again?_

_Ally: YES! Even then_

_Trish: So, what if you don't recognize the guy. After all, it's been eight years. You have certainly changed and he probably has to. I doubt he will even sound remotely familiar to his old self_

_Ally: I don't give a flip. I will find him again someday. I promised myself I would and I will_

_Cassidy: Just please be careful Als. You're my sister; I can't imagine you spending the rest of your life disappointed_

_Ally: Don't worry; I'm sure I will be able to find him someday. But I could really use your support_

_Trish: Of course!_

_Cassidy: I'm still skeptical of the whole human thing, but I can promise that I will always have your back_

_Ally: Coming from you Cass, that's good enough for me_

And with that, I pulled the girls into an enormous group hug and we all started laughing our tails off. This is one secret that must be kept and protected. So with that, we all fell asleep on my clam bed.


	4. Chapter 4

AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA

What the heck? What's going on? What's with the… OH NO! The Obulisc alarm is going off.

AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA

That alarm only goes off in dire emergencies. I wonder what could possibly be so bad that the alarm needed to be activated. I look to my left and right only to find Trish and Cassidy still sleeping. I swear, they could sleep through a group of passing migrating whales. I need to wake them up. I quickly start shaking them rapidly trying to get them up

_Ally: GET UP! GET UP! WAKE THE HELL UP! SOMETHING IS WRONG YOU GUYS NEED TO GET UP!_

_Trish: Go away, five more minutes_

_Ally: The Obulisc alarm has sounded!_

_Cassidy: (sitting up quickly) OH NO! What's going on, is everyone ok?_

_Ally: I don't know, we need to find my dad. Come on Trish, get up_

_Trish: Alright, alright already! I'm coming, Geez_

The three of us head down the corridors. With each new one we pass, I have come to realize that we have not seen anyone nearby. Everywhere we go, there are just empty, unfilled rooms. On and on and on we go, it seems as if everyone has disappeared. Finally, we reach the throne room where my dad is likely to be located in times of crisis. I guess whatever it was passed because the alarm has been shut off. Together, the three of us manage to pry open one of the giant double doors and head inside. What I never expected to find, was that the enormous throne room was not lit. Never before have I seen it completely pitch black.

_Ally: (whispering) I don't like the looks of this. What do you suppose is going on?_

_Trish: (Whispering) I don't know. Why don't we go check it out?_

_Cassidy: (Whispering) In there? (She says pointing in the direction of the dark throne room) Isn't that a bad idea? I mean, it's usually when somebody does something stupid that it comes back to bite them in the tale_

_Trish: (Whispering) Oh Cass, don't look now but I think you lost your scales_

_Cassidy: (Whispering) Oh look who thinks they're so funny. I mean it's no wonder I'm frightened. The alarm was going off, the palace appears to be practically abandoned, and the fact that you tend to get us in some rather flippy situations at times_

_Trish: (Whispering) Well, sorry if I try to get you two to live a little_

_Ally: (Whispering) You know Trish, Cassidy has a point. Nothing good ever comes from any of your plans_

_Trish: (Whispering) Look, we need to get in there and see if we can find your father. Just because the alarm stopped doesn't mean that something wasn't wrong and we need to find out what is going on_

_Ally: (Whispering) Ok, you're right, let's just get this over with_

And with that the three of us entered the throne room. To say I was losing my scales would be an understatement. Never before have I been as frightened as I am right now. There is almost a chill whirling around. How is it so dark in here, the glowstone has been here to light this room for as long as I can remember. It doesn't make any sense.

I think we are directly in the center of the room at this point. I could have bet a sand dollar that I heard something out to my right. The longer we stay in here the more I think Cassidy was right; we should not have come in. My dad obviously is not here.

_Ally: (whispering) Ok, so, we should get going. My dad obviously isn't in here and…_

**SURPRISE!**


	5. Chapter 5

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The three of us screamed at the top of our lungs. The rooms slowly began to light up. We could see decorations, food, music was playing now, and there are a lot of people in here.

_King Despeuro: Happy birthday my dear GEM!_

I turn around to see my father just as he devours me in an enormous squid hug.

_Ally: (Suffocating) Daddy! Can't Breathe! Too Tight!_

_King Despeuro: What? Oh! (He began laughing as he released my petite figure from his enormous arms) I always forget what a fragile fish you can be_

NO! I hate that word! I hate my Tail! I want to be human! Why can't I be human? Please daddy, don't call me a fish. Perhaps physically I am, but in my heart I will always remain on land.

_King Despeuro: Allyson, my Dear, is everything alright? (He furrowed his brows and dropped his gaze into my eyes as he began to look around the room) Do you not like your party? If not, please do not lie to spare my feelings, I only wish for you to be happy_

_Ally: No of course I love the party Daddy. It's everything I could have ever asked for_

The truth was, I did have to lie to my dad. I mean, the party is fine; it's not what is bringing me down. It's just that there is this whole other side of my life which I have to hide from him, and it's not fair to either of us. It's my sixteenth birthday, and I still can't seem to gather the courage to tell him how I feel. It always makes me feel so pathetic.

_King Despeuro: Well, if you like the party, I hope you will like the gift I have arranged for you as well_

_Ally: (Pretending to be enthusiastic) Oh? Where is it?_

_King Despeuro: The gift, my darling GEM, will be presented to you later. It is something I wish to give you once the two of us are alone_

_Ally: Alright then. Is it alright if I swim on over to the girls?_

_King Despeuro: As you wish my dear. This is your special day after all_

_Ally: Thanks. Love you daddy!_

_King Despeuro: Love you to my darling GEM_

With that I hugged him tightly and swam away. Wow, this place is crowded with people. I quickly swim up above everyone else trying to capture a glimpse of one of the girls. I finally spot Trish talking to a few merboys down by the food. Making my way over to her I am stopped by the call of my name. Oh Geez, not him again!

_Elliot: Well, it sure is lovely to see you again Allyson_

_Ally: Elliot! It's nice to see you two (She says through clenched teeth)_

_Elliot: Well, obviously_

_Ally: Well, if you don't mind I really must be getting to Trish_

_Elliot: That pompous blowfish? Trust me when I say you are currently in much better company_

_Ally: But of course, because no company is greater than your (She said sarcastically)_

_Elliot: I know, I know. But for just this once, I will be willing to step down and allow you to bask in the spotlight that comes with your birthday_

_Ally: Elliot I…_

_Elliot: There, there, Ally. No need to thank me_

_Ally: But I…_

_Elliot: Look Ally, it's truly alright. Besides, it might be nice to take a break from the eyes of all these women. They can never seem to get enough of me. Ah what the heck, I can never truly relinquish the spotlight altogether. Perhaps it best if we share it_

Before I could even try to get a word in, Elliot grabs me by the wrist and drags me out towards the center of the room to dance. Once we arrived, I was about to leave until I saw my father's eyes watching the two of us so affectionately. I realize I can't make a scene so for now I have to put up with Elliot and his arrogant self.


	6. Chapter 6

What began to pass as minutes, felt so much more like hours. Elliot could not stop talking about himself, something I really can't stand to listen to. Three songs have already passed by and we were coming up on the fourth when all of a sudden the music stopped playing. Everyone began looking around until we all noticed my father, comfortably sitting at his throne, and readying himself to address the party.

_Kind Despeuro: I thank each and every one of you, here tonight, who has come to join in the celebration of my daughter Allyson's sixteenth birthday. I agree that through many past years, her infatuation with humans has been troublesome and often landed her in a great deal of trouble. Now; however, I can finally take pride in addressing everyone that her infatuation is gone._

I look around the room only to meet the eyes of Trish who is staring worriedly at me

_King Despeuro: Tonight, I address you, nay, not as your king but as a father. I am a father whose daughter has officially reached the age of a young woman. It sure has been a long time coming, but I am awfully pleased to announce that she has rid herself of those childish games and finally joined the rest of our society as a high ranking young woman. And now, without further ado, I proclaim my daughter as a wed able woman._

No! I can't breathe. My father did not just offer up my hand for marriage. My life cannot be ending so abruptly that I haven't even had the chance to truly live. I zone back out of thought as I hear my dad continue to speak

_Kind Despeuro: I also, with great joy, announce the suitor who has confessed his desire to wed my daughter as none other than Elliot Olloway, son of my dear friend and trust advisor, Mobley Olloway._

This is all just too much. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. My eyes are burning and I can't stop heaving, Wait! Am I really heaving right now? Oh my crabs, I am. MMMMMM, I'm starting to feel really light headed. I think I'm going to…


	7. Chapter 7

MMMMMMM, what happened? Everything is so dark, I can't see. No wait, never mind, my eyes are closed. I can hear a slight murmuring somewhere around me. I can't tell who it is. Perhaps they're whispering or just too far away I can't tell. As I begin opening my eyes, I can't help but keep squinting them at first in order to readjust to the light. Trying to sit up, I realize my head is pounding.

Ok, I can see a much clearer of everything now. Apparently, someone brought me here to our caregiver's residence. That can only mean something bad must have happened. Perhaps, if I try hard enough I can recall what exactly happened. Nope, still nothing. This is so odd.

_Trish: ALLY! You're Awake!_

Oww! It's bad enough for her to squeal, but to do it while I have a pounding headache really sucks.

_Ally: What happened?_

_Cassidy: (Finally walking up behind Trish) You mean you can't remember?_

I just shake my head. The look on both of their faces tells me that there is something going on that I probably don't want to know but need to know. A combination of what looks like guilt and sadness.

_Ally: So what happened?_

_Trish: You fainted_

_Ally: ME faint? You're not serious. I'm not the fainter type. That sounds absolutely ridiculous_

_Cassidy: Let's just say that you received some news that you weren't quite ready to handle_

_Ally: What kind of news could possibly make me faint like that?_

_Cassidy: Trish, you tell her. You're better at delivering bad news_

_Trish: (Glaring at Cassidy) Yeah, lay it on my shoulders why don't you. (Now turning her attention to Ally) Ok, so you know that as a young mermaid reaches the age of sixteen, she has legally been classified as a young woman, right?_

_Ally: (a bit hesitant) Yeah?_

_Trish: Right well, you know that especially a young lady, such as yourself, who has a rather high ranking role in society is required to meet certain expectations_

_Ally: Oh Trish! Just spit it out already_

_Trish: Your dad has accepted Elliot's proposal for your hand in marriage_

NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening. This can't be real

_Ally: NO! I refuse to believe it_

_Cassidy: We're sorry Ally, but it's the truth_

_Ally: Fine, then I'll change that truth_

_Trish: You know, your dad will never allow you to follow through with that. You would have to die to change his mind_

_Ally: You're right, I can't change his mind_

_Cassidy: So you're going to go through with the wedding?_

_Ally: Hell no, I'm going to take myself off of it_

_Cassidy: I don't understand_

_Trish: Me either_

_Ally: (Whispers) His trident_

_Cassidy: I'm sorry, I'm still lost_

_Ally: Well as his daughter, I have the ability to wield his trident. Once I grab hold of it, I can relinquish myself from his mind. It is an incredibly powerful object_

_Trish: Well, if you do that, then you will have to leave the palace. You will have to leave your home. Can you honestly handle that? And where will you go, there is nowhere in this ocean that you can hide._

_Ally: Then perhaps it's time to leave the ocean behind and join the humans. The trident is powerful enough_

_Cassidy: Trish! Ally has gone insane!_

_Ally: No I'm not; I just can't live here anymore. It's time that I move on. Will the two of you join me?_

_Cassidy: Absolutely not! Are you crazy? You'll likely get us all killed while trying to execute that little plan of yours. I mean, first of all, you were passed out just moments ago due to a fainting crisis and now you want us to turn into humans with you and travel to the surface and find a home there and…_

_Trish: I'm in!_

_Cassidy: (In complete and total shock) What!? You're not serious_

_Trish: Ally is right, there is nothing here for me except you guys, so if you decide to travel upwards, I will go with you_

_Ally: (giant smile spread across my face) That's amazing! (Now turning to Cassidy) So what about you?_

_Cassidy: So, when are you guys going?_

_Ally: Tonight! I cannot stand to parade around here another moment. Are you in or not?_

_Cassidy: I need time._

_Ally: I can give you an hour but that's all. I am going to go pack. Trish, do you still wanted to go?_

_Trish: (Nodding her head) Yeah, I'm with you Ally_

I smile and hug my best friend. I can't believe we are actually going to do this but my father has left me with no choice. Trish and I begin to walk off in the direction of our bedrooms to pack, but right before I leave the room, I turn to look at Cassidy.

_Ally: You have one hour Cassidy, otherwise we are leaving you behind. (I watch her nod her head) But for what it's worth, I really want you to come_

And with that I followed Trish out of the room and left to pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Here I am, just pacing back and forth. Where the hell is Cassidy? Is she not coming? The thought of leaving her behind chills me to the core. What if she doesn't come? Then what? Maybe she will change her mind and it will be too late. Maybe she will spend the rest of her years, miserable in this cage we grew up in. To say I don't understand would be an understatement. The three of us have always dreamt of living out our years above, and now, when we are so close to reaching that dream, Cassidy goes and gets cold fins. What is that all about? Doesn't she realize I need her with me; both my "sisters" and I going through life together? She still has another five minutes to decide, but that's all the time I can give her. I'm already ready and Trish should be arriving any… scratch that, she just swam in. Ugh, why can't Cass just make things easier for a change?

_Trish: Ally, maybe we should go. You know Cassidy; she has never been one to take risks_

_Ally: (crying tearlessly) I guess you're right. It was so foolish of me to think she would be joining us_

_Trish: (Puts her arms on Ally's shoulders) I'm sorry_

_Ally: Oh, it's not your fault Trish (She looks up and smiles sadly at her best friend) Come on, it's time to go_

So Trish and I begin our leave, on our way to the grand throne room where my father is most likely to be. The next part of the plan is going to be incredibly difficult. We have to retrieve my father's trident without his notice, and quickly cast the spell before anyone can catch on to our actions. It may be difficult, but not impossible. I would know, I have managed to do it before. The only difference between then and now would be the urgency of the situation. Absolutely nothing is allowed to go wrong or we could get into serious trouble.

Wow, the trip to the throne room has never seemed so long before. Maybe it's just the counting of the time until we have finally achieved what it is we are planning. Others would probably be nervous to do this, but I feel as though it is my only option. It is because of this that I therefore partake in it willingly.

_Trish: So, are you scared?_

_Ally: Me? No; not at all. What about you?_

_Trish: Maybe just a little (Sighs heavily) Or a lot_

_Ally: As long as everything turns out accordingly, we should be out of here in no time at all_

_Trish: That's good. So what happens if you ever decide you want to come back?_

_Ally: Simple, I won't! How could you ask such a thing?_

_Trish: Well, I mean, this is your home. Sometimes just leaving may not be as easy as you think_

_Ally: Trust me Trish; I am going with no regrets. You can count on that. (Smile falters) Why? Do you have regrets about leaving?_

_Trish: To be honest, I can't lie to myself and say that I won't miss this place because I know that I will. But I also know that, other than you and Cassidy, there is nothing holding me here_

I guess the conversation with Trish was much more time consuming than I thought, because I just looked up to see the throne rooms doors open just ahead of us. Well, here goes nothing.

_Ally: (Whispers) Trish, it's time. Are you ready?_

_Trish: (Whispers) Ready!_

And with that, the two of us quietly swim into the room so that we may remain unnoticed.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that we are inside, I have a better sense of what is going on. The party has already been well picked up, and the room was mostly empty. Those who still remain are several of my father's advisors talking amongst themselves in small groups, and the few servants coming in to gather the last of the decorations. I spot the trident placed in its holder right next to the throne. Apparently, it is currently unguarded is nearby talking to…

_Ally: (Whispers) Cassidy! What is she doing talking to my father?_

_Trish: (Whispers) You don't think she is sinking us to your father do you?_

_Ally: (Whispers) Well I certainly hope not. I mean, I've never known her to be that type of person_

As the two of us swim up behind my father, he is completely unaware of our presence. Cassidy on the other hand, I know she sees us. And to say their conversation baffled me can't even begin to describe my shock towards it.

_King Despeuro: So, you wish to borrow my trident do you? I don't know, it is an incredibly powerful device_

_Cassidy: Oh, I know, it's just that I was hoping to use it for my study. To examine such a device with the ability to enforce change with so little effort induced by the user could definitely further my knowledge on magic and its inner workings_

_King Despeuro: (Ponders for a moment) Alright, but it is only due to my knowledge of your trustworthy sense of maturity that I am enabling you to borrow it for a brief amount of time. And exactly how long did you anticipate your research my take?_

_Cassidy: At the most, about an hour_

_King Despeuro: (Sighs) Very well, I am granting you permission; however, it is not to leave this palace or your very own two hands. Do you understand?_

_Cassidy: I understand completely your majesty, and I thank you a great deal_

_King Despeuro: Now, you may go retrieve it from the pedestal_

_Cassidy: Yes your majesty_

And with that she went to grab the trident from where it was placed next to the throne. I saw my father head off towards a small group comprised of his advisors. Luckily, Trish and I still remain unnoticed. And with that, we swim up to Cassidy.

_Ally: (Whispers) Cass, what is going on_

_Cassidy: Shhhh! (Whispers) Come on (Using her hand, she motions for us to follow)_

Without any further questions, the three of us swim silently out of the throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

The three of us are swimming through the corridors. Trish and I are both tailing Cassidy as she leads.

_Ally: (Whispering) Cassidy!_

She just shakes her head and keeps swimming without turning to face us.

_Ally: (Whispering) Cassidy!_

Again she shakes her head.

_Ally: (Whispering) Cass! Cassidy!_

This time she turns around rather quickly, looks off in every possible direction to make sure that nobody is coming, and then she swims up to me so closely that our nose are almost touching.

_Cassidy: SHHHH! (Whispering) You need to be quiet!_

_Ally: (Whispering) What is going on? Why are you being so secretive?_

Again Cassidy looks around in every direction before finally sighing and saying…

_Cassidy: (Whispering) Ok, so, I decided to travel with you (This really caused a smile to spread across my face) But there are a few rules_

Ok, so this certainly took me by surprise. Trish and I both looked at each other with absolute befuddlement.

_Ally: (I look back at Cassidy) Ok, so, what are your rules?_

_Cassidy: Well, rule number one- we must have an out possibility where we are free to return home should any of us ever choose to_

_Ally: (I just nod) Go on_

_Cassidy: Well, rule number two- we must all stick together, after all we will only have each other to rely on completely_

That one was obvious but I understand why she took it upon herself to fully ensure it

Cassidy: Rule three- If this is something we plan on committing to, then there is no cheating. That means we must live the same way all other humans do and simply blend into their habits. And rule four- We need to keep our identities hidden. Who knows what would happen if somebody found out who we truly were. Can you agree to the terms of my rules?

_Trish: No problem_

_Ally: Absolutely_

_Cassidy: Then I guess it is time to go_

_Ally: Alright, hand me the trident. I first need to wipe us from those minds who think of us daily_

_Cassidy: Fine, but remember, it must have the ability to be undone_

_Ally: Ok, so, how about I do this… (Holding the trident firmly, I uttered the words) UMEN-OMEN-TRAFERIS- RAFBERCHI- QUE…ULEMENTE- DOSPA_

As the words were spoken, the trident began to glow. My voice began to take on a bit of a low toned, raspy echo which out sounded my own. And then, the words were spoken and a charm bracelet appeared on each of our left wrists.

_Cassidy: (Holding up her wrist and looking at the bracelet) What the hell is this?_

_Ally: That is our loop-hole. These bracelets (I gestured holding up mine) are how we will be remembered again. If ever we find ourselves ready to come home, we can call upon the power in the bracelets to reignite the memories of us in those we are coming home to_

_Cassidy: Great! And with that covered, what is next?_

_Ally: Well, we have all been erased from those minds of our family and friends, we are all packed and ready to go, so I guess all that is left is for us to leave_

_Trish: Wow, this all seems so simple and yet so complicated_

_Ally: It does seem that way, doesn't it?_

_Cassidy: I guess this is it, we are officially leaving_

_Trish: Yeah_

_Ally: (Smiling) I'm really excited, but also a little nervous_

_Trish: You know, we might want to get going. The longer we sit here talking about it the more likely…_

OH NO! Trish got interrupted as the Obulisc alarm began to erupt.

AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA

_Trish: What's going on!?_

_Cassidy: I don't know!_

AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA…AAWOOHA

_Ally: I do! Now that my father doesn't remember us, he doesn't know that he lent the trident to Cassidy! All he thinks right now is that his trident has been stolen!_

_Trish: What do we do?!_

_Ally: It's time for us to leave… (Again, I grasped the trident firmly in my hands) Hold on tightly to me! (I began to utter again in Ublit) … TOMEM- MORSET… LESTRIP- UME- VOUSLA_

The trident flashed brightly one again, only this time the three of us seemed to have glowed with it. Brighter and brighter and brighter it got, until… everything went black


	11. Chapter 11

**P.O.V. changes will begin taking place in this story in future chapters**

* * *

NO! Not again! Please don't tell me I fainted again. It was embarrassing enough the first time. This would be just my luck. I try to do a simple spell and what do I get? I fainted again. I mean of all the things that could possibly have happened to me, I had to faint. I wonder what Trish and Cassidy are thinking at this very moment. They probably took me back to the…Something feels wrong.

Ok, so, I'm lying flat on my stomach. That's easy, I'm lying down. But something is absent. Something that I feel should be here. It's almost as if- THERE ISN'T ANY WATER!

Quickly propping myself up on my elbows and taking in the scene around me, I am finally able to get a better understanding as to what is going on. Everything is dry. The sand feels all rough and powdery underneath my bare skin. Off to my right, just a few feet away, I can see Trish and Cassidy lying there unconscious as well. What is going on? Where are we?

Now, I am propping myself onto my hands and maneuvering myself to sit. Since when has sitting ever been this difficult? I feel so heavy here. Now sitting, I am able to see everything more clearly. Far off into the distance, I see, hear even, the waves washing themselves up onto the shore. What? That can't be, could it? That's when it hit me. How could I have been so slow as to see the big picture? We are on the surface.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, everything is so beautiful and peaceful. The sky is transparently lit by the full moon. That is amazing! I have read countless stories about its beauty; however, seeing it here, in person, is absolutely breath taking.

Brrrr! It's cold, which I think is odd because the cold doesn't normally bother me. Perhaps the cold works differently here. Whatever it is, my legs feel like they're going to… OH MY STARFISH! I have legs! I look over at Trish and Cassidy only to find that they have legs as well. How did I not notice them before? This is so exciting, the spell actually worked. I'm human; the three of us, we're all human. To say I was overly emotional at the moment would be an understatement. The smile on my face, the beating of my heart, my joyful bliss whirling around inside of me was all set to overdrive. It was all so amazing until water began to fall from my eyes. What is this? No, this does not seem good. What do I do, what do I do? The water just keeps coming. In fact, now that I want the water to go away, it seems to be coming harder and harder. Now I am heaving again. Why me? I don't want to pass out again, but my eyes won't stop.

_Ally: (Still heaving) Trish! (Heave) Cassidy! (Heave)Wake up! (Heave) Something's (Heave) wrong!_

Trish and Cassidy both stir, but make no effort to move

_Ally: (Heave) Trish! (Heave) Cassidy!_

Now lifting up their heads and looking around, they prop themselves into a sitting position.

_Trish: Woah! Where are we_

_Ally: (Heave) Never (Heave) mind that for now (heave) something is wrong with me_

_Cassidy: What is it?_

_Ally: It's my eyes! I'm leaking!_

Shocked, my two best friends completely still for a brief moment trying to process what I said. Then, without another thought, they both begin to drag themselves over to where I was sitting. Cassidy, who got there first, took my face in both of her hands and said…

_Cassidy: Hold still, let me see_

_Trish: So, what's wrong with her?_

_Cassidy: I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out. Does anything else feel wrong besides your eyes Ally?_

_Ally: (Heaves) My throat (Heaves) hurts. Please make it stop, I don't want to die_

_Cassidy: Nobody said you were going to die. We simply need to get to the bottom of this in order to…_

Cassidy got cut off by a vibration buzz coming from my backpack. The three of us all looked at each other in un-sureness before Trish made the move to open it up and look inside. What she pulled out, I have never seen before. I looks like a clam-pactor but different, much smaller and its vibrating. I can say, I certainly don't remember packing it.

_Trish: Ally, what is this?_

_Ally: I have no idea_

_Trish: Well, what do I do with it?_

_Ally: Open it?_

Cassidy shot me a glance that sais I sound really stupid right now

_Trish: Oh whatever, here goes nothing (and she opened it)…_

…At first nothing happened; the inside of it was just like a clam. The only difference was that the lower half of the clam has a gooey, flat, light blue liquid filling it. All the liquid seems to do is rock back and forth if the clam is tilted, but never leaves it. We even try turning it upside down but it refuses to fall out. Other than that, nothing seems out of the ordinary. We still haven't been able to determine what was causing it to vibrate.

_Trish: This thing is weird (She says as she turns it back upright and holds it out in front of us)_

Then, right after she said that, we heard a voice

_Voice: Weirdness is in the eye of the beholder. What one thinks is weird, another might not_

And with that, a small mermaid appeared within the clam just floating lightly above the liquid blue substance. Certainly none of us were expecting that to happen.

_Cassidy: Who are you? (She says to the mermaid)_

_Voice: You may call me Serena. I have been appointed Ally's guardian_

_Ally: What do you mean my guardian?_

_Serena: Well, a mermaid, such as you, trying to navigate her way through uncharted territory is in need of guidance. I am but a timeless, knowledgeable being, whose duty is to guide you through this unknown surface world. Believe as you might, life up here is certainly different from back home_

_Trish: What about Cassidy and me? You didn't stop to think that perhaps we might need guidance as well?_

_Serena: That is not my job. Perhaps if you look closely enough, you might realize you have been given a guardian of your own_

Without another word, Trish and Cassidy removed their bags, and quickly began to rummage through them. They both smiled once they brought out the clams hidden deeply in their bags and opened them up to find their own guardians inside.

Stealing my attention away from them and placing it back on Serena, she began to speak.

_Serena: Well, if you are to truly be able to live in this world, there are a few things you must first understand_

_Ally: Alright, what is it?_

_Serena: Well, first thing is first. I was called here on a matter of leaking. You appear to misunderstand the concept of tears_

_Ally: You mean the water falling from my eyes?_

_Serena: Precisely! Even though you may not have noticed, the water has stopped. This is because you have not thought about them for the past few minutes. You see, tears are triggered by emotions. They can appear when you are either sad, over joyed, or in pain. Tears are completely natural, all humans have them_

_Ally: SO why don't we have them underwater_

_Serena: Well, underwater, everything is already wet. All you so when you cry is produce water from your eyes, and if you are in a place where water is abundant, they will not be noticed_

_Ally: Ok, I think I understand now. Thank you_

_Serena: Alright, now that that is over, there are a few key things you need to understand about this new life you are taking on_

_Ally: Ok, like what?_

_Serena: Well for starters, it regards your tail_

_Ally: That's ok, it's gone_

_Serena: No it is not, or at least, not completely_

_Ally: I don't understand_

_Serena: Let me explain…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Serena: What you need to understand is that the trident is not your Ally. You therefore do not have the ability to wield its full potential. It is because of this that you are not completely human_

_Ally: (Trying to wrap her head around what Serena is saying) I'm sorry, I don't understand_

_Serena: Well, bottom line; if you get wet, you grow back your tail_

_Ally: No! That can't happen! I can't go back to being a mermaid (Her voice caught on that last word and she is beginning to heave again)_

_Serena: Oh, No, No, NO, No, No! I think you are misunderstanding what it is that I am saying. Regardless of growing back your fin when you're wet, you are part human now. You simply must dry off in order to regain your legs_

_Ally: So, what you're saying is, we are humans when we're dry and mermaids when we're wet?_

_Serena: Precisely_

_Ally: Won't that make things difficult if we are to hide our secret?_

_Serena: Well, that's where I come in. I am here to instruct you on how to act as humanly as possible. Even though it may be difficult, it is with my highest belief that it can be achieved_

_Ally: You really think so?_

_Serena: Absolutely_

_Ally: Ok, so what else do I need to know?_

_Serena: Next is the most crucial thing you will need as a human. It is also one of the most difficult things to master_

_Ally: What is it!?_

_Serena: Balance_

_Ally: What is balance?_

_Serena: Balance is what enables you to walk on your feet. It allows you to stand upright while gravity is trying to pull you down_

_Ally: What is gravity?_

_Serena: Focus Ally! We're talking about balance. Now, try to stand up and see how it feels_

As she instructed, I tried to stand and failed. I could barely make it up, my legs were shaking fiercely.

_Ally: What do I do? I couldn't stand_

_Serena: You first must build strength in your legs. If you don't, they will not be able to support you_

_Ally: So how do I build strength in them?_

_Serena: It is going to require a lot of hard work but I know you can achieve it. We will begin with exercise. Call over your friends so that we may begin_

Looking around I see Trish and Cassidy have both moved away from me. It looks like they two have struck up a conversation with their guardians.

_Ally: Trish! Cassidy! (They both look over at me) Serena says she's going to instruct us on how to walk!_

And with that, the two girls maneuvered themselves over to us to listen.

_Serena: Alrighty then,we have our work cut out for us. We will begin by…_

* * *

**As time passes for the girls while they learn to walk and come to terms with what it means to be human , a new P.O.V. is going to be introduce. So far, the entire story has based itself off of Ally's; however, new characters are about to be brought into the lime light and in order to get an understanding as to what they are all about, we are going to see them through someone else's eyes**


	14. Chapter 14

Austin's P.O.V.

Ugh. Here we go again. Can't he see that we don't feel like listening anymore? I mean, it's ok to hear about it once, but when he just keeps going on and on and on, it gets on my nerves.

_Austin: Dude! Chill already! How many times can you possibly strike up the same conversation?_

_Dallas: Well sorry if I'm the only one who gives a fuck about my love life!_

_Austin: We used to care, that is until you went overboard_

_Dallas: Look who's talking! You don't have to worry about that because you have girls lined up out the door_

_Kira: Excuse Me!?_

_Austin: I'm perfectly happy with Kira (I say as I nuzzle up to her with my arm around her neck)_

The group and I are all at a party thrown by this guy named Trent who goes to school with us. To be honest, the guy's a pretty big douchebag but he knows how to throw awesome parties. We're all here, partying away our troubles not that summer has finally began. No more annoying homework, boring classes, or strict teachers. All we need now is to have some well needed fun in the sun.

Sitting here with me, I got my girl Kira. We've been together for the last year now, in fact, yesterday was our one-year-aversery. And don't get me wrong, I don't mind celebrating little things like that but she can be very pushy. Kira has a very headstrong personality. She can be manipulative, and needy, and a little stuck up at times, but when it counts she is always there when I need her. That especially comes in handy with my all out crazy parents. We plan on picnicking privately at the beach tomorrow, just the two of us for some well needed alone time.

As for the others, the guy from before was Dallas. He tends to be the all-out hopeless romantic in the group. He is always looking for that special someone and it causes him to fail miserably in his relationships. Then there's my friend Dez who is around here somewh… Oh, there he is over there by the snack table. I think he is trying to strike up a conversation with Lacy Bellmore, a science geek who was in our third period. I think she has always secretly liked Dez, but she can be incredibly mean to him in order to hide it. And as for Dez, he's to, well…Dez, to really notice anything, but we all love him anyway. Regardless of that, he is one of the best buds a guy could ask for.

_Kira: So, do you have everything ready for tomorrow?_

_Austin: Yep_

_Kira: And you still won't tell me where we're going?_

_Austin: Nope_

_Kira: But why not (She says in a whiny voice trying to get me to tell)_

_Austin: Because it's a surprise_

_Kira: (Looks down avoiding my eyes) But I don't like surprises_

_Austin: (Begins laughing) That's a lie Kira, you love surprises_

_Kira: (Laughs) Ok, fine, I do, but not when I have to wait for them_

_Austin: (Shaking her shoulder affectionately and smiling at her) Trust me, it will be worth the wait_

_Kira: (Sighs) Ok_

Gosh, this girl can really make me work for it sometimes. I can't help but smirk for a second and lean down to kiss her on the cheek. Whenever I plan something important, I am always afraid she will find out. She has a way of getting someone to really talk when she wants them to. I'm the only one her little trick doesn't work on which is why she tries to coax it from my friends. She especially does it to Dez. To be honest, anybody could get Dez to talk, he is really gullible.

All of a sudden the rest of the group begins to walk over to us.

_Dez: Are you guys almost ready to leave yet, this party is getting boring_

_Dallas: I agree, I already know everyone here so there isn't much else to do_

_Austin: (Looks to Kira) You ready?_

_Kira: (Sighs and nods) Yeah, let's head on out of here_

And with that, I stood up, turned around and held my hand out for Kira. She took it gratefully and got up as well. I placed my arm around her shoulder and we followed the others out the door.

A lot of people wished us farewell on our way out. Right as we reached the door, I turned around and yelled to the rest of the party…

_Austin: Later Guys! We're Leaving!_

Then we left.


	15. Chapter 15

Austin's P.O.V.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

UGH! Now that I'm out of school for the summer, I really need to reset my alarm. With all this late night partying, there is no way I'm going to wake up early every day. Just this once though, I think I will. I didn't stay up too late last not so I'm really not that tired. Might as well hit the shower…

Alrighty then… Now that that's over with, what am I going to wear? Eh, casual board shorts and T-shirt ought to suffice. And with a quick blow-dry of my hair, I am all set. Where are my flip-flops? There, now I'm good.

I should probably re-check that everything is in order for our date this afternoon. It's better to be safe than sorry. Heading downstairs, I find a note on the counter…

**Off to work, have a great day with your friends**

**left-over pancakes in the fridge in case you get **

**hungry. Love you**

** -Mom**

Ok then. I open the fridge- Aha, pancakes. Tha-aank youuuu Mom. Well, I think this is going to be a good day. I hurry and eat my breakfast, grab the pic-nick basket and head on out the door. I have lots to do before our date. I also need to make a quick stop at Dez's to pick up that beach blanket he borrowed. Kira would probably be a little mad if I made her sit in the sand…

I reach Dez's house in a good five minutes. With Dez being like a brother to me, I have my own key to his house. I just unlock the door and head right on up to his room. To be honest though, I'm not quite sure what it is I'm seeing once I got here.

_Austin: Dez? What are you doing?_

_Dez: What does it look like I'm doing? (He asks trying to act mysterious and vague)_

_Austin: Well, it looks like you're watching some sappy movie with red puffy cheeks, and you're buried in tissues_

_Dez: A Walk to Remember is a beautiful tragedy! (Takes a tissue and blows his nose) I can't help it if I get a little emotional when watching it_

_Austin: Ok? I just came to pick up that beach blanket you borrowed_

_Dez: Oh that? It's on the top shelf in my closet_

_Austin: Thanks (Goes to retrieve the blanket then turns back around to Dez) Um, have fun?_

_Dez: Oh, I am (He smirks, blows his nose in a tissue and goes back to watching the movie)_

And with that I left. Wow, sometimes I think I have Dez pegged and other times he completely blows my mind. When I walked into his room that was one of the last thing I thought I'd see. Well, it's off to that secret spot at the beach to begin setting up. When I get there, I should probably tell Kira to bring a swim suit. I need to be vague though because I can't give away any other details. That's why I'm picking her up and taking her back to the beach with me. I just hope I can pull all this off and still manage to surprise her.


	16. Chapter 16

Ally's P.O.V.

The past few days have been a nightmare. Everything started out ok until the beaches began overcrowding during the day. Serena also tells me we need to finds some articles called clothing in order to fit in but we obviously can't get any if we can't travel places. Until we completely master walking, we have to spend our days hidden in the water. We found a small cove, perfectly secluded where we still remain undisturbed. This is perfect because we have had the tendency to sleep while it's light so that we may practice while it's dark. The three of us have also been using our guardians as private tutors spending at least four hours a day, learning about humans.

I guess you could say we have picked up a bit of a routine, and we're getting close to walking but we still need practice. Serena was right; the hardest thing to learn is balance. Luckily we have managed to build some of the strength in our legs so we don't "collapse as easily" as Serena would say.

Today feels different. It feels happier, better. The sun is shining beautifully and it still manages to take my breath away. At the moment I am currently lying on a large flat rock sticking out of the water just and just basking in the sun. I realized I couldn't sleep so I decided I would spend my time relaxing… Ha! A thought just occurred to me, or rather a recollection. Just the other day, Cassidy was doing the exact same thing I am doing right now. The outcome of it though she didn't find at all pleasing. She got hit with bird crap. Oh, Trish and I laughed our…can I still say tails? Hm, I might need to come up with a new expression. But, anyways, it was crazy funny. She thought the bird was out to get her or something. Luckily Umaley, Cassidy's guardian had a chat with her about birds. On the plus side she isn't as uneasy about the experience now.

Trish on the other hand seems to be doing rather well with the whole- readjustment. I haven't heard her complain once, though she could be hiding it from me if she is. I will say that the past few days certainly have been no pic-nick. I can't help but smile at what I just said. Serena taught me that expression. I guess it really does come in handy.

Yep, this brief pause from everything is exactly what I needed. Even after all the trouble we are currently trying to push through, this always reminds me why I'm here. It reminds me of all those things I have longed for since I was a child. And if that wasn't reason enough, there is also this place to remind me. To be honest, I was the one who led us to this spot. The reason being, I already knew it was here. What reminds me more than anything about my longing to be human is this small cove. That is because it was exactly here, just eight years ago, that I met the love of my life. It was here eight years ago, that I met the boy who turned my world upside down. Any more importantly, it was here eight years ago that I lost him and have since longed to find him again. For now though, this is one secret I am not ready to tell the girls. They know I fell in love, but I never exactly told them where.


	17. Chapter 17

Ally's P.O.V.

Here I am lost in my daydream when I am snapped back to reality with the sound of a voice; it's a guy. Quickly, while still trying to make as little noise as possible, I slid back into the water. Checking to make sure that I remained unseen, I poked my head above the water just barely to see.

I see… I see… a boy. He looks to be about my age. Wow, he's beautiful. As for what he's wearing, well I've never seen anything like it before but it suits him. I can see him walking alone thought he appears to be talking. How odd. Perhaps he is having a conversation with himself. Maybe it's about his ear. I haven't seen him remove his hand from it since I first laid eyes on him. Normally I would think of him in pain at such a gesture, but the look of happiness overtaking his face tells me otherwise.

Humans certainly are a strange species. Sometimes I wonder if the girls and I will ever manage to fit in. They are also said to be the most complicated species. Maybe that's why I've always held such a high interest in them. But looking at this boy, right here, right now, it feels right. I feel odd. I can't help but have this enormous tingling feeling inside of me. Is this normal? Or is it even normal that I want him so badly to look my way? NO! I can't think such foolish thoughts. If he were to see me right now, it could possible jeopardize everything. Besides, my heart already belongs to another whom I have yet to find.

Even yet, I can't seem to release my eyes from the stare. To say that I am letting my curiosity get the better of me would be an understatement. Everything about this boy in front of me feels different. It feels natural. Gosh! I need to stop before I do something I will regret. Now taking deep breaths to clear my thoughts, I dive back under the water and relinquish him from my sight. In order to get my mind off of everything, I decide to consult with Serena some more. I will accept doing anything to get my mind off of what happened just a moment ago.


	18. Chapter 18

Austin's P.O.V.

Now that everything has been set up before hand, I went ahead and picked up Kira. Once we arrived, it was obvious that we were at the beach; I obviously couldn't hide that factor. So what I decided to do was ask her to wait five minutes for me, then follow my lead and take off down the beach. I wanted to go ahead in order to have an extra few moments to perfect everything.

She reluctantly agreed to the request but she agreed none-the-less. As I was walking down the beach to that small cove surrounded by large rocks, (Kira won't be able to see what I have planned until she actually arrives around the cove) I get a call from Dez. Ugh, what now? I always feel bad if I reject someone's call so I answer it anyways…

_Dez: (I can hear him bawling over the phone) I just finished the end of the movie and I needed to hear someone's voice to comfort me_

_Austin: Dez, now really isn't a good time. My date with Kira will start in just a minute_

_Dez: (Still bawling) Fine, tell Kira I said hi. I'm sorry I bothered you!_

I expected him to hang up but he kept crying into the phone and I swear I just heard him blow his nose.

_Austin: Dez, relax! I can talk to you for like a minute but no longer! Understand?_

_Dez: (Sighs obnoxiously) Alright. So, how is your date with Kira going?_

_Austin: I already said it hasn't officially started yet. That's why I can't talk long_

_Dez: SO why are you on the phone with me? You should be concentrating on perfecting your date with her. That's bad manners dude_

_Austin: (I was dumbfounded) Are you serious right now? I am only talking to you because you were upset_

_Dez: Well Gosh! I can see our friendship really means a lot Austin! Talking to me out of guilt, Psh!_

_Austin: Look, can I talk to you later? Kira will be here any second_

_Dez: Yeah sure buddy, tell me how it goes_

And with that, Dez hung up the phone. With a normal person, I don't think I would have words to describe a conversation like that, BUT, it was with Dez so I completely understand. Aha, I finally reach the spot where the basket and blanket lay waiting. Trying to hurry, I light the candles and get some music going on my phone, and I wait.

It feels like practically no time at all before Kira arrives. What gave her away? She tends to squeal a lot when she's excited. I turn to Kira with a big smile on my face and pour us some glasses of sparkling cider before I hold one out to her and say…

_Austin: Here's to us (I then plaster a large smile across my face)_

_Kira: (Squeals again) Oh Austin, this is so romantic_

Kira takes the cider from me and the two of us raised our glasses in cheers. We lay out on the blanket quite a while cuddling before either of us actually dig into the basket of food I brought.

_Kira: Today truly is a beautiful day. You know?_

_Austin: I couldn't agree with you more_

_Kira: So, I wore my bathing suit as you requested. Care to take a swim with me?_

_Austin: You don't want to eat first?_

_Kira: Oh Austin, everybody know that you're not supposed to eat before you go swimming. Besides, (she says smiling) the food will still be here when we get back_

And with that, Kira took off running for the water, taking off her clothes on the way there. Piece after piece she removed until nothing but her bathing suit remained and she jumped in. Reemerging from the water she turned to look at me

_Kira: Are you coming or what!? (She smiles at me)_

I chuckle to myself before running in after her throwing my shirt behind me as I go.


End file.
